Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of equipment storage devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device in which certain types of heavy tools may be moved to a work station, restrained from moving, the lid be swung open, and the heavy tool be raised up and supported in efficient operating position with reduced effort on a force assisted pivoting support arm and with like reduced effort lowered back into the container and secured against thievery or by moving into a secure location.
2. Description of Prior Art
More and more businesses are switching from engineering, installing and maintaining their own piping systems to companies that specialize in piping systems due to the high cost of equipment and professional labor specific in performing these tasks. These special companies, large or small, are comprised of small groups of hard working individuals that travel from place to place, are highly skilled in pipe and tube preparation and installation and are adept at using the special equipment and techniques for accomplishing these services.
The equipment used by these pipe and tube professionals includes but is not limited to pipe end threading machines for preparation of threaded joining of pipe and associated threaded fittings, pipe and tube end groove rolling machines for preparation of grooved fitting joining of pipe and tube and associated grooved fittings, and pipe and tube orbital cutting and beveling machines for preparation of joining by welding pipe and tube and associated weld fittings plus an assortment of machine support stands and tables, pipe and tube material support stands, hoisting equipment, drills, grinders, power cords and an assortment of pipe wrenches, wrenches, sockets, hand tools and the like. The pipe and tube end preparation machines are heavy and expensive devices required for the efficient installation of pipe and tube systems and thus require a certain amount of special handling and secure storage. In many companies the equipment required for a job is transported to the jobsite and then must be relocated at the jobsite to a localized work area, assembled and used, then either disassembled and stored and secured at the work area, or disassembled and relocated to secured storage at the jobsite. In this manner localized work area efficiency is increased enough to offset and/or exceed assembly, disassembly and storage time. By this manner individual efforts are not restricted by inefficient long distance preparation and transportation to the localized work area of work pieces on what are quite often rather large and complex jobsites.
Seven problems are encountered by the company described. The first is inefficiency. The designs of pipe and tube end preparation machines are such that they are constructed in a rigid manner for performing their individual task of threading, rolling, or cutting and are heavy and difficult to handle, transport and store. The assembly of a work station requires a worktable or stand substantial enough for holding the weight of the machine and resist movement during operation, and at least two individuals are required for physically lifting a heavy and awkward machine from storage to the table or stand and firmly secure in place for operation during the work period. At the end of the work period the reverse procedure happens thereby doubling the nonproductive time per day.
The second problem is the exposure of two employees to serious physical strain. By dividing the weight of a heavy tool between two employees in the first minutes of a work period increases probability of lost time back injuries thereby reducing crew efficiency and increasing insurance costs.
The third problem of exposure to serious physical strain is the possibility of a non-lost time injury which again causes inefficient labor and reduced profit margin due to lack of performance.
The forth problem of exposure to serious physical strain is the dropping of the machine either during an injury or by avoiding injury thereby damaging the machine causing inefficient downtime of the machine, expensive repairs to the machine and at worst case the replacement of the machine.
The fifth problem of exposure to serious physical strain is the postponing of workstation assembly until the employees feel they are sufficiently warmed up to avoid physical injury. In other words, the heaviest item is the last assembled thereby causing the entire crew to wait for preparation of the first pipe or tube end which extends nonproductive setup time to the entire crew.
The sixth problem of exposure to serious physical strain is the tendency of labor to avoid physical strain by not assembling and disassembling the machine thereby exposing an expensive machine to accidental damage and repair, vandalism and repair or theft and replacement.
The seventh problem is the difficult relocation of heavy tools from one work area to another during the work period. These moves double or more the nonproductive time of the equipment and the moving personnel.
Solving one problem seems to add to the magnitude of other problems. By reducing theft there is added exposure to injury and damage or by reducing exposure to injury thereby increasing the probability of theft and/or damage.
This invention is a unique article of manufacture in the form of a multi-use container designed for the pipe and tube professional and solves all the problems herein described. The three phases of the container operation are the storage phase, the transformation phase and the production phase.
In the storage phase of the invention the container secures and stores a pipe and tube endpreparation machine with enough room for storage of work area accessories such as machine accessories, lubricants, pipe and tube support stands, extension cords, hand tools and the like.
In the transformation phase one individual may move the container between storage area and work area or between work areas easily, unlock and open the lid, remove and set up power cord and pipe support stands, remove and install stabilizer arms in appropriate receivers at the bottom of an end panel, open a hinged access door at the top of the same end panel, raise the heavy machine on a force assisted pivoting tool support arm into operating position with greatly reduced physical effort, and close the lid on the container forming a stable flat work surface. All transformation being done by one individual, efficiently, with greatly reduced effort and in a timely fashion. The transformation from production back to storage is the reverse of the afore mentioned steps.
The production phase is simply the use of the machine and support equipment according to manufacturers directions and acceptable professional practices at a suitable work height for operator comfort, efficiency and safety.
The invention is an article of manufacture for storing, securing, moving and using a pipe and tube machine with work station accessories comprising a container including a bottom floor panel and upstanding spaced apart front and back wall panels and two end wall panels joined about the perimeter of the floor panel with the wall panels joined together along their respective vertical marginal edges forming a secure structure that defines an interior chamber. A top lid panel is pivotally attached at the back wall panel at the top edge and arranged for closing over the container and chamber within forming a secure enclosure. The front wall panel contains two tamper proof recessed padlock receptacles for locking the lid and securing the contents. The container has four casters of sufficient diameter for providing ease of mobility. The container has a handle on each of the end panels for assisting in moving and securing the container at a work station or storage area. The container has two stabilizing arm receivers attached on the bottom floor panel directly below one of the end wall panels, one near the front and one near the back of the container, for accepting stabilizer arms with a screw type adjustment for the stabilization of the container in the transformation and production phase of the invention. The interior chamber of the container holds a force assisted pivoting tool support arm with a heavy pipe and tube tool fastened on one end of the arm and the force applying device and retaining framework attached on the other end of the force assisted pivoting support arm with the retaining framework being attached on the bottom panel of the container. The end panel above the stabilizer arms has a hinged access door at the top of the end panel located in such a manner allowing the free opening of said door out of the way of the force assisted pivoting support arm upon raising into production position allowing the force assisted pivoting arm the ability of extending through the plane of the end wall thereby allowing the complete closing of the top lid while in the production position.
Accordingly, the main object of this invention is an article of manufacture designed as a cost effective, labor saving, injury avoiding and more efficient means of transporting, storing, securing, protecting and using heavy and expensive pipe and tube tools and accessories either in the shop or on a remote jobsite.